Heath, Marie and the baby
by missmess11
Summary: Heath finds two children alone in a cabin.


I do not own The Big Valley or any of the orginal Characters. I always thought that Heath would be real good around kids so I decided I would try to write a story about it.

The rain was pouring down as the lone rider made his way through the tree's. The rider, Heath Barkley was riding to an abandoned shack to get out of the rain. He was having trouble getting there because the pouring rain made it hard to see. Soon the shack came into view. Charger, Heath's horse, seemed to know that shelter was close because he picked up speed and ran the rest of the way to the shack. Heath dismounted then lead his horse to the small barn. Once his horse was took care of he grabbed his saddle bag and bed roll and went to the shack. The door creaked as Heath opened it. Once inside Heath quickly shut the door. The shack was dark so he lit a match, he could just barely see a table and lamp in the dim light. As Heath walked to the lamp he had a strange feeling the he was being watched. He quickly lit the lamp, as the light chased away the shadows Heath looked around the one room shack. A sound from behind him caused him to go for his gun. When he turned around he was met with the sight of a little girl sitting in the corner of the shack holding something. Heath started to walk toward the girl causing her to coware farther into the corner.

"It's alright I'm not going to hurt you." Heath told the child. The girl stared at him but didn't try to hide as he walked towards her.

"Where's your Mom and dad?" Heath asked her.

"Gone." The little girl said quietly.

"Where'd they go?"

"Heaven." The girl said the word so quietly that Heath barely heard it.

"Are you hungry?" Heath asked changing the subject. The girl nodded her head. Heath held out a hand to help her up but instead of taking his hand she handed him the small bundle that she had been holding. He took the bundle from her and was shocked when it moved. He carefully pulled back the blancket and found himself looking at the face of a baby. He stood staring at the baby. He jumped slightly when he felt a small hand on his arm, he looked down at her and she said, "I'm hungary." Heath smiled softly and walked to his saddle bags. With the baby still in his arms he cooked some beans and bacon. He made the girl a plate then made him one.

"What's your name?" Heath asked the girl.

"Marie, and thats my baby brother, Timothy, I call him Timmy. What's your name?"

"Heath." He told her. She wrinkled her nose when Heath told her his name. "What?" he asked.

"I ain't never heard that name before. Who gave you that it?"

"My mama."

"Do you like it?"

"I suppose so."

"Oh."

"How did you get here?" Heath asked the girl.

"Walked." She told him not giving it another thought. Heath rolled his eye's at the young girl's answer.

"What happened to your parents?" Heath asked instead.

"We was in a wagon and we had ta go down a steep hill. Mama an Papa told me to hold Timmy while they took the wagon down. Mama drove the wagon while Papa lead the horses. I don't really know what happened but the wagon started going fast an then it fell an started rollin'. When it stopped I went down the hill an found Mama an Papa but they wouldn't wake up then I 'membered what happened to my grandma she wouldn't wake up either an mama an papa said she had went to Heaven." When Marie finished her story she went back to eating while Heath sat wide eye'd staring at her. After the girl finished eating Heath took his bed roll and laid it on the floor of the shack he then tucked the young girl and her baby brother into it. Marie quickly fell asleep, Heath on the other hand stayed awake for a while long. He looked down at the baby laying beside it's sister. He knew the child was probably hungary but he didn't have nothing to feed it. The closes town was about an hour away so he decided he would have to stop there in the morning. After finishing a cup of coffee he laid down beside the two children and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Heath, Heath." Marie whisper while she gently shaked the sleeping man's arm.<p>

"What is it Marie?" A very sleepy Heath asked her.

"Timmy's hungry." At Marie's words Heath became aware of the sound of a baby crying. He quickly got up and went to the baby and picked it up. Heath looked out the window and seen that the sun was comeing up.

"Marie do you have anything with you?" Heath asked.

"No."

"Alright, I'm going to go saddle my horse can you hold Timmy for a while?" A the girls nod he handed the baby to her and went outside to saddle the horse. He quickly saddled the horse then went back inside and gathered his stuff. He took Timmy from Marie and grabbed his saddle bag then they went outside to the horse. Heath helped Marie onto the horse then handed her Timmy, he then jumped on behind the two and took Timmy from Marie. He held the reins in one hand while the baby laid on his other arm.

* * *

><p>By the time they arrived in town Heath's arm was cramping from holding the baby for the last hour. He stopped his horse in front of a store and carefully slid down while still holding the baby. Once off he held up a hand to Marie and helped her down. They went into the store and Heath turned bright red when every one turned to stare a them.<p>

"How can we help you?" A women standing behind a desk asked.

"I need a bottle and something to feed him." Heath told the women. She smiled at him then went to get the stuff he asked for. 'Oh no,' Heath thought to himself when a group of three women walked up to him.

"You must be knew around here," The women who appeard to be the leader of the group said, "I'm Mary Cole, and this is Jane Anderson and Ann Jones."

"Nice to meet you. And I'm just passing through." Heath told them.

"We're your wife?" Jane asked.

"I'm not married." Heath said not liking where the conversation was heading.

"Not married! Then whose kids are these?" Ann asked him sounding shocked.

"I found in an old shack their parents had just died." Heath answered. Mary started to say something but the lady that was getting the stuff interrupted.

"Here your stuff sir."

"Thanks." Heath quickly gathered the stuff and left. They walked across the street to the restaurant. Once inside Heath ordered lunch and asked the women to heat up a bottle for the baby.

"Marie how are you?" Heath asked the girl.

"Six. How old are you?" Heath smiled at the girl's question.

"Twenty five."

"Wow thats old." Stated Marie.

"Oh really well I have older brother who's thirty three." Heath told her with a smile on his face.

"Wow thats really really old." The surprise was evident on the young girls face causing Heath to laugh.

"Here's the bottle for the baby." A lady's voice interrupted Heath's laughter.

"Thanks." Heath said as he took the bottle from her.

"Your food will be out in a minute." The lady told them before she left. Heath tested the milk on his wrist making sure it wasn't to hot. When he was sure it wasn't to hot he fed it to the baby. The lady returned a few minutes later with their food and when they were done with it she brought out dessert and said it was on the house. Heath thanked her, then he and Marie quickly finished the dessert. Heath paid for it, then they walked to the hotel. It was already two and Marie was getting tired. He got them a room then took Marie upstairs and settled her into bed. She was alseep in just a few minutes. Heath then turned to the baby who was in need of a diaper change. He didn't have any diapers so he decided he had better go buy some. He laid the baby beside its sister then quietly left the room. He walked to the store yet again. This time the women were not there so he could get what he needed without having to deal with them.

"Hello again." The lady behind the desk greeted him.

"Howdy. I need some stuff for the baby." Heath told her.

"What kind of stuff?" The women asked.

"Well all I have for him is that blanket he had on him when I came in earlier."

"Ok," The women went to work gathering stuff and soon Heath lost track of what had went into the pile.

"Could you throw a dress in for the girl?" He asked her.

"Sure." When she finished gathering stuff Heath paid for it, then grabbed the bag full of stuff and left. He went to his horse who was still waiting outside of the store. He lead the horse to the stable and arranged for it to be took care of. He then walked back to the hotel.

"Heath?" Marie questioned when the diir to the hotel room opened.

"Yeah its me." Heath answered.

"Where'd you go?"

"I went to the store to get some stuff."

Heath wented the baby and began to change its diaper. He had changed diapers before and still hated doing it. Once he finished with the baby he turned to Marie.

"Now when was the last time you had a bath?"

"I don't know."

"Thats what I thought. Come on there's a bath room just down the hall." Heath picked up the baby and grabbed the bag that still had the dress in it. "Lets go."

Marie opened the door and let Heath through then shut it behind them. Heath lead the way to the bath room. Once there he handed Marie the baby, then put water in the tub. "When your done put on the dress thats in that bag and holler at me if you need anything I'll be right out there." He said as he pointed to the door.

"Okay, Thanks Heath."

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later Heath heard Marie calling for him.<p>

"Are you dressed." Heath asked her.

"Yes but I can't get the last two buttons."

"Alright I'm coming." Heath open the door and found a very clean Marie waiting for him on the other side. She turned around and allowed him to do the last two buttons, which was very hard considering he was still holding Timmy.

"Thank You Heath." She said and gave him a hug.

"What was that for? Heath asked surprised that she gave him a hug.

"Its for getting me a knew dress." She said smiling. Heath smiled back at her.

"Grab your stuff." He told her. She quickly gathered up her dirty clothes and followed him to their room. After putting her clothes in their room Heah took them to the hotel restaurant to get something to eat.

"What do you want to eat?" Heath asked Marie.

"Do they have fried chicken?" Marie questioned him.

"Yep."

"Can I have some?"

"You sure can."

"Thanks, Heath." She said smiling.

"Your welcome." He smiled back at her causing her smile to get bigger. When the lady came to take their order Heath asked for steak, fried chicken and asked if she would warm a bottle for Timmy. The women brought them their meal and a bottle for the baby thirty minutes later.

* * *

><p>After they finished their dinner Heath took them to the sheriff's office. He knew he had to report the deaths of Marie's parents.<p>

"Hey Marie?"

"Yeah Heath?"

"What was your mama and papa's name's?"

"Mama's name was Jessica and papa's name was John."

"What was their last name?"

"Griffen."

They reached the sheriff's office just seconds later. Heath opened the door for Marie and followed her in. The sheriff was sitting at his desk going over some papers he didn't even hear them come in.

"Howdy sheriff." Greeted Heath causing the sheriff to jump. Marie laughed at the old man.

"What can I do for ya young man?" The sheriff asked after he had recovered from the scare.

"I'd like to report a death."

"Who's."

"This young ladys parents, Jessica and John Griffen."

"How'd they die?"

"They're wagin tipped over as they were going down a hill."

"Oh," The man felt sorry for the young girl and the little baby. "Are you an uncle?"

"No I just happened to run across these kids."

"I guess you won't be wantin' to take care of them much longer..."

"They're not going to an orphanage." Heath inturrupted the man.

"You want them?"

"I figured I'd take them home with me. I'm sure my mother and sister won't mind helping me with them."

"If you say so." The sheriff replied slightly surprised that this young man wanted to take in these kids.

"I say so." Heath said then he and Marie left.

* * *

><p>Heath was sound asleep when he felt someone shaking his shoulder.<p>

"What is it Marie?" Heath asked.

"I had a bad dream." She whispered, Heath could tell that she was crying.

"Come here." He said as he sat up, his back was stiff from sleeping on the floor. He pulled her onto his lap and rocked her until she stopped crying.

"Lets get you back into bed." Heath said as he stood up still holding her.

"No, I want to stay with you." Said Marie as she through her arms around his shoulders.

"Marie, I'll be right here on the floor."

"Look I'll sit with you until you fall asleep alright?" Heath told her. He really didn't want to sleep on a twin sized bed with a baby and a six year old.

"Okay." Marie finally agreed. Heath laid her down on the bed and sat beside her until she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Early the next morning Heath woke Marie up and had her get ready. The were going to take the train home instead of riding charger all the way. He head bought train tickets the day before while Marie and Timmy were taking their nap. He had arranged for charger to be hauled on the stock trailer. He gathered they're stuff and picked up Timmy. Once down stairs he paid the desk clerk then picked up the very sleepy Marie who refused to move another step, and walked down to the train station. He gave the man their tickets then climbed aboard the train. Marie quickly climbed down Heath and claimed a window seat.<p>

"Is your house real big?" Marie asked Heath.

"Yep."

"Do you live there all by yourself?"

"No I have two brothers, Jarrod and Nick, a little sister, Audra, and my Mother plus Silas."

"Wow thats a lot of people. Do you have to share a room with your brother?"

"No we all have our own rooms."

"Really? Me an Timmy alway had to share a room an there's only two of us." Her face clearly showed how surprised she was. Heath couldn't help but laugh a little which earned him a glare from Marie. Heath sat back and pulled his hat down over his eye's he was glad that they were only an hour away from Stockton.

* * *

><p>"Heath the train stopped." Marie told the napping man beside her. When he didn't answere she tapped him on the shoulder. "Heath, Heath!" She was starting to get anoyed so she carefully took Timmy from Heath's arms then yelled in the cowboy's ear. "Heath!" Heath jumped up and went for his gun stopping when he heard laughter.<p>

"Marie you scared me half to death." Heath said, still surprised and slightly shaking from his wake call.

"Sorry Heath. But you shoulda seen your face." Marie started laughing again just at the thought of Heath's face. Heath had to laugh too now that he thought away the whole thing had been kind of funny.

"Oh ya, the train stopped Heath." Marie said when she finally stopped laughing. Heath looked around and seen that people were gathering their stuff. He quickly grabbed his stuff and took Timmy from Marie.

"Stay close okay Marie?" Heath said not wanting her to get lost in the crowd of people.

"Okay." They slowly walk through the crowd of people. The crowd was getting thicker and Marie was having trouble staying with Heath, so she reached out and grabbed hold of his belt. He jumped when she grabbed his belt making her laugh. Heath just rolled his eye's and kept walk towards the corall where charger was being held. Once he head his horse he headed down to the stables to rent a buggie. Soon the three were headed to the Barkley ranch.

* * *

><p>Nick looked up at the sound of a horse and buggie coming into the yard. He was shocked to see Heath driving it. He was even more shocked to see that Heath had a little girl sitting beside him.<p>

"What are you doing home so early?" Nick asked Heath. "And who is she?"

"I decided to take the train home instead of us three riding home on charger."

"Three?" Nick question arching an eye brow.

"Three." Stated Heath as he turned around and picked Timmy up from a small pile of blanket's that was between him and Marie.

"Nick meet Marie and Timothy, Timmy for short. Marie this is my **_older_** brother Nick."

"He's the old one?" She questioned Heath.

"He's twenty nine, but don't he look old?" Heath said as he cast a smile Nick's way.

"He sure does." Marie said as she stared at Nick. Heath started laughing at the look on Nick face even Marie started laughing.

"Heath you've got some explainning to do." Nick growled.

"Don't worry Nick I'll tell you about it later." Heath said as he gave his brother a look that clearly said not now.

* * *

><p>"How come you brought them home?" Nick asked.<p>

"I couldn't let them go to an orphanage, Nick."

"Why not?"

"Nick not all orphanage's are like the one Audra helps with."

"I suposse so, but how are we gonna take care of them Mother, Jarrod, and Audra won't be home until saturday, and in case you don't know thats two days from now!"

"Nick! Lower your voice do you really want to wake them up? I can take care of them until they get home."

"Take care of them!"

"Nick!"

Nick lowered his voice and repeated "Take care of them. Do you even know how to change a diaper?"

"As a matter of fact I do." Nick arched a questioning eye brow at his younger brothers words.

"Fine as long as your the one taking care of them."

"I'll be the one taking care of them don't worry about. I'm going to go take care of some stuff in the barn holler at me if they wake up."

"I'll holler at you all right."

Heath glared at his brother before leaving the room.

* * *

><p>"Heath." Heath looked up from the saddle he was working on, at the sound of Marie's small voice.<p>

"What are you doing out here?" Heath asked her.

"Nick said that I could come out here."

"Nick did?"

"Yeah, what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to fix this saddle."

"What's wrong with it?"

"Nick broke this strap when he tried to get on the horse."

"Oh, are you almost done?"

"Yes, why do ya ask?"

"I was wondering if you would show me around the ranch?"

"I guess I can take a break and show you around the ranch." Said Heath causing Marie's face to light up with a huge smile. When Heath stood up Marie quickly ran to his side and grabbed his hand. Heath smiled at the young girl before leading her around the yard. They were standing by the corral when Nick holler at him.

"Heath, Timmy's awake!"

"I'm coming Nick! Come on Marie lets go see what Timmy wants." Said Heath as he held his hands up to help Marie of the corral rails.

"Okay." Said Marie just before she jumped into Heath's waiting arms. Nick who was still standing by the door, couldn't help but smile at the sight.

"I'll race you to the house, Heath." Said Marie smiling up at Heath.

"Oh, you don't want to race."

"Yes I do."

"No you don't."

"Ready, set, go!" Marie said the words so fast that Heath didn't have time to protest, so he quickly to off after her not caring that Nick was laughing. "I win!" Shouted Marie when she came to a stop beside Nick.

"So you did." Said Heath as he came to a stop just in front of Nick. "Come lets go see what's wrong with Timmy."

The three went inside and upstairs to the room that Timmy was in. Heath walked up to the crying baby and picked him up.

"He's just hungry." Said Heath. "Lets go warm up a bottle for him." Once they got down the stairs Heath handed Timmy to Marie and asked her to take him into the parlor while he warmed up the bottle. Nick followed Marie into the parlor and sat down beside the girl. A few minutes later Marie was getting restless.

"Nicky will you hold Timmy?"

"Nicky? don't call me Nicky."

"Why not?" Marie asked with tears in her eye's. Nick not wanting her to cry quickly changed the subject.

"I can't hold a baby."

"Why?"

"Because... Because I don't know how." Nick figured he would get away with that excuse.

"I'll show you how. Now hold out your hands."

"But.." Nick started to protest.

"Hold out your hands." Demanded Marie. Nick did NOT want to make her mad so he held out his hands.

"Now hold his head with this hand." Marie showed him how to hold the baby then left the room to find Heath.

"Marie wait.. Marie!" Nick yelled as Marie left the room. He started to go after her but when he went to stand up Timmy started to cry.

Marie found Heath in the kitchen talking to Silas as they waited for the bottle to warm up.

"Where's Timmy at?" Heath asked Marie when he seen her walk into the room.

"Nick's holdin' him. Is the bottle about warm yet?"

"Nick's holding him?"

"Yeah."

"The bottle's done Mr. Heath."

"Oh, thank's Silas." Heath quickly took the bottle from Silas and went to the parlor.

"Well ain't that a sight to see." Said Heath as he walked into the parlor.

"Shut up and take the kid." Growled Nick.

"Alright, alright." Heath held up his hands in mock surrender. He took the baby from Nick sat down in the chair across from Nick. Nick sat and watched as Heath fed the baby.

"Where'd you learn to take care of a baby?" Nick asked his brother.

"I've been around." Nick could tell that answer was all the information he was going to get on that subject. Timmy finished the bottle a few minutes later and was ready for another nap. "Nick does Mother have any baby stuff in the attic?" Heath asked.

"I think there some of Audra's old stuff up there."

"You think that there might be an old crib?"

"I think so. Let me go look."

* * *

><p>Nick had found an old crib and put it in the parlor so Silas could watch Timmy while Heath and Nick did their chores. Nick was showing Heath and Marie the stallion he had bought while Heath was away.<p>

"You gonna break him?" Heath asked Nick.

"Not to ride, but I do want him broke to lead. You think you could do that?" Nick wanted Heath to break the horse because he knew his brother was best for the job.

"I think could. When do you want me to start?"

"As soon as possible."

"Tomorrow soon enough?"

"Perfect."

"How do you break it to lead?" Marie's small voice inturrupted their conversation.

"Well its kind of hard to explain, so you'll have to wait until tomorrow so I can show you."

"Really? I can really watch!" She was so excited that she was jumping up and down causing the horse to spook.

"You can watch just don't jump while your watching." Said Nick. She quickly stopped jumping not wanting to make Nick mad.

"Okay, Nicky." Said Marie.

"Nicky?" Heath questioned his brother.

"Dinner's ready!" Silas's yell saved Nick from having to explain.

"Come on Nicky lets go get something to eat." Said Heath as he reached down to pick up Marie.

"Heath!"

"Relax Nicky don't lose your temper in front of her." Heath continued to tease his brother. Nick raised his hand to hit Heath but quickly put it down because Marie was glaring at him. Heath laughed at the two before carrying Marie to the house.

* * *

><p>It was three A.M. when Marie walked into Heath room.<p>

"Heath."

"Hmmm."

"I had a bad dream."

Heath sat up and helped the young girl up onto the bed.

"Can't you go back to sleep?" Heath asked her.

"No its too dark in there."

"I'll light a lamp." Heath suggested.

"No I want to sleep in here."

"Marie..."

"Papa and Mama alway's let me sleep with them whenever I had a bad dream."

Heath sighed, how could he argue with that. Heath laid down and Marie quickly laid beside him. Not even an hour later Timmy started crying.

* * *

><p>At five A.M. a train pulled into Stockton. Victoria, Audra and Jarrod had come home earlier than planned. They didn't have time to telegraphe Nick so they rented a buggie. The arrived at the ranch thirty minutes later.<p>

"Mother! What are you three doing home so early?" Nick's voice came from the barn.

"We finished earlier than planned so we thought we'd surprise you and come home early." Victoria told him.

"Your not the only surprise I've had in the last two days."

"What do you mean brother Nick?" Jarrod asked.

"I mean that Heath came home yesterday and brought a... no two surprises home with him!"

"What did he bring home?" Audra asked.

"Follow me." Nick lead them to the house and up the stairs to Heath's room. Just before opening the door he put his finger up the his lips, they all nodded their heads not understanding why they needed to be quiet. They all follow Nick into Heath's room and gasped at the sight that greeted them. Heath lay in bed with his arm wrapped around Marie who had her head on his shoulder and Timmy laid on his other side with Heaths arm wrapped around him. They left the room and gave Nick a questioning look.

"I'll explain in a minute but right now I'm hungry."

* * *

><p>Heath came walking down the stairs holding a crying Timmy with one arm while holding Marie's hand with the other. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs when the rest of the Barkley's came from the parlor.<p>

"Hello mother, Audra, Jarrod." Heath greated the three.

"Hello Heath. This must be Marie." Victoria said as she walked up to Heath and Marie. Marie hid behind Heath unsure of the knew comers.

"Marie, this is my mother, Mrs. Barkley." Heath said as he pulled Marie from behind his legs. Victoria held her hand out to the girl and Marie shook hands with her.

"This is my little sister Audra." Heath continued. Marie shook hand with her.

"And this is Jarrod the really old one." This caused Marie to laugh and Jarrod to give Heath a questioning look.

"Don't worry Jarrod they did the same thing to me when they first got here." Nick told his brother. Timmy's crying suddenly got louder reminding Heath that he needed to go get a bottle.

"Marie why don't you go with them I'll be back in a minute, okay?"

"Okay." Marie agreed. Heath left with Timmy to get a bottle, while Marie went into the parlor with the rest of the Barkley's. Heath came back a few minutes later feeding Timmy.

"Oh Heath he's beautiful can hold him?" asked Audra.

"Sure you sis." Heath said and stood up to give Timmy to Audra.

"So when did you three get back?" Heath asked.

"We arrived at Stockton at five and got here at five thirty." Victoria answered.

"Say Heath what was that about me being old?" Asked Jarrod. Heath smiled before answering.

"Well Marie got it in her head that twenty five was old so I told her how old you were."

"Oh," Jarrod nodded his head smiling at the girl. 'Some day she won't think thirty three is old,' Jarrod thought to himself.

"I'd better go do my chore's, could you watch Timmy for a while Audra?"

"Sure, it would be a pleasure." Audra answered him never taking her eye's away from Timmy. Heath smiled at his sister before standing up and walking out of the room. He had barely gotten half way out of the room when Marie hollered at him.

"Wait for me, Heath!" Heath stopped and waited for the girl. She ran up to him and grabbed his hand.

"That almost as cute as the sight they made earlier to today." Said Audra after they heard the front door shut.

"He's pretty good with kids." Said Victoria.

* * *

><p>After breakfast Heath, Nick and Marie went outside to the corral.<p>

"Are you gonna break him to lead today?" Marie asked.

"I sure am."

Nick and Marie sat on the top rail of the corral while Heath climbed over the fence and into the corral. It took him thirty minutes to rope the horse and forty five minutes to get a halter on the horse. By the time he had the halter on the animal he was pretty tired even with the extra hour of sleep that Nick had 'allowed' him. Heath tied the horse to a post in the middle of the corral then went to the water pump to get himself a drink.

"How long do you figure it'll take to get him broke?" Nick asked Heath.

"Couple of day's." Heath answered.

"Well I got some chore to do holler at me if you need anything."

"Alright." After Nick left Heath got back into the corral with the horse. he very carefully walked up to the animal, not wanting to scare it. He untied the knot and tried to lead the horse forward. Just like Heath had expacted the horse began to pull back on the rope. Heath had to fight just to keep a hold on the rope.

"Marie you better get off that fence and stand back a little ways!" Heath yelled to the girl. Marie quickly did as she was told. She stood with her mouth wide open as she watched Heath struggle with the animal. Suddenly the horse rear causing Heath to lode his grip on the rope, the horse quickly realized he was free and turned around. But instead of running off the horse kicked Heath in the ribs. The force seat Heath flying back and into the corral. The boards broke when Heath landed on them. Marie screamed and ran up to Heath. Her scream got the attention of everyone on the ranch. Nick came running out of the barn, while the rest of the Barkley's and Silas came running from the house. The ranch hands also came running from several different places. They found Marie kneeling next to Heath's still form. Nick reached them first and was shocked when he seen that Heath's face was completly covered in blood and so was Marie's hands.

"One of you got for the doctor!" Commanded Nick. Nick kneeled down beside Marie and Heath and began to examine his little brother. The bleeding was comeing from a large cut just above his left eye brow. Other then that he didn't see any damage.

"The horse kicked him." Said Marie breaking the silence.

"Where did the horse kick him?" Asked Nick."

"Right here." Said Marie pointing to Heath's chest. Nick unbuttened his brother shirt and revealed two large bruise's each the shape of a horses hoof.

"Come on and help me get him inside." Nick said to Jarrod.

* * *

><p>Heath woke up to a bad headache and Marie's small voice.<p>

"How do you fill?" asked Marie her voice full of concern.

"I'm alright."

"You sure scared me." Marie confessed.

"I guess we're even then." Said Heath with a big grin on his face. Marie couldn't help but smile too.

"I guess so."

* * *

><p>It was three day's after Nick's stallion had kicked him, when they finally let him out of their sight. Heath and Marie were out riding horse's and Heath figured now was as good a time as any to talk to Marie about leting some one adopt her and Timmy. Victoria had already been asking around. There was a young couple how had just lost their daughter, that was hoping to adopt Marie and Timmy.<p>

"Marie?"

"Yes, Heath?"

"Do you think that you might want another mama and papa?"

"It would be nice to have a mama an' papa again." said Marie with a small frown on her face. "But if I did get another mama an' papa I'd have to leave you! I really don't want to leave."

"We'd all come and vist you and Timmy, and you could come vist us anytime." Heath reassured her.

"Really?"

"Really." Said Heath smiling at her.

"But would anybody want us?"

"I know some people that would really like to be you and Timmy's mama and papa."

"Who?" Marie asked not really sure if he was teasing her or not.

"Hank, and Joanna Johnson."

* * *

><p>Joanna and Hank Johnson got to meet Marie and Timmy that sunday. Jarrod done all the paper work and with in the month Hank and Joanna were officaly Marie and Timmy step parents. They visted the Barkley's often and as Timmy got older he would help Heath and Marie with small chores around the ranch. Although Timmy spent a lot of time with Heath, 'Nicky' was his favorite 'uncle' and Heath was Marie's favorite uncle. Marie grew up and married. She had four kids, Heath, John, Jessica, and Audra. Timmy grew and had three kids, Nicholas, Victoria, and Jarrod.<p>

* * *

><p>The end.<p> 


End file.
